Age Conspiracies
by Quinis
Summary: It was a mostly unknown fact, something which the emergence of Batman and Robin had wiped out. When Batman first started, back when he stuck to the shadows as little more than an urban legend to those outside of Gotham, he was not alone. In the beginning, there were two heroes of Gotham.


** Notes: **One shot story to fit the prompt below, enjoy!

**Prompt: Nightwing~!**

_Can I get a fic where Dick got deaged and is now on the YJ team, but then the team is having an epic battle with some magic person and their enemy decides the best way to beat the team would be to age up Robin, (meaning they would trip over their suddenly longer limbs, not know their strength, etc.) but instead Nightwing is back, and he just kinda stretches, switches costumes, and kicks ass. The team REALLY don't know how to handle this. Can I get reactions? _

_ Bonus: If only Bruce and a different magic user knew about Dick's deaging. _

_ Bonus X2: If you can somehow fit the JL reactions too._

* * *

><p><strong>Age Conspiracies<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a mostly unknown fact, something which the emergence of Batman and Robin had wiped out. When Batman first started, back when he stuck to the shadows as little more than an urban legend to those outside of Gotham, he was not alone.<p>

In the beginning, there were two heroes of Gotham.

Batman was the dark one who appeared from nowhere and had no mercy against criminals.

Nightwing was the flash of blue in the darkness and helped those who needed a hero.

It happened during a battle. The Justice League vs one lone magic user. A magic user who had spent years summoning long lasting golems and building up his own army.

Nightwing had been the one who leapt, flipped and cartwheeled past the army. He was the first to make it to the magic user. He did something.

It won them the battle but at a terrible cost. Batman had gathered up the bulk of Nightwing's costume and refused to speak a word to the League. In a matter of moments, before it had even sunk in, Batman and what remained of Nightwing were gone.

Nightwing had only been there to meet them. He was not a member but he offered his assistance freely.

He lasted over a year. One more week and it would have been two years.

Almost two years of helping people, of saving people. Two years of assisting Batman in branching out. Nightwing had been the first to contact Superman. He had introduced Superman to the Dark Knight, the man he called brother, with a smile and an open attitude.

Batman joined the League. Nightwing actually refused the first invitation; he joked that Batman needed to learn to make friends without him.

And when Nightwing finally decided to take them up on their offer, it had ended in tragedy.

"Nightwing's gone," was all Batman had to say about it.

In the following weeks, Batman became darker. He didn't talk about Nightwing and he stopped others from doing so. He claimed that they needed to keep the events a secret, in order to keep people's faith in them. A hero could not die.

Nightwing wasn't spoken about again.

* * *

><p>The physically eight-year boy kicked his feet over the edge of the chair.<p>

"They're going to figure it out eventually," he commented to the dark mass sitting in the chair next to him.

"Nightwing is dead. And he's going to stay that way. For your safety."

Dick sighed. Bruce was being far too protective.

"I've travelled the world with you, trained with masters."

"And you're eight years old. Small. Tiny. Weak." Dick raised an indignant cry at being called weak. "Basic human biology Dick, children have less muscle mass and strength than an adult."

"So, what do we do?" Dick asked.

Bruce pointed to the screen, where he was altering Dick Grayson's data to make his information match with his age.

"We tell your story. With a few changes. The Grayson's fell to their deaths during a practice performance just outside of Gotham. The criminal responsible is in jail. Their son, Dick Grayson, was left orphaned. I was there, checking out the circus for business reasons at the time of the accident. I took you in."

"So, no me breaking into your mansion after following you home from Crime Alley?" Dick questioned with a smirk, recalling how Alfred had scolded Bruce for that stunt. When Alfred had learnt that Dick; the boy who had been helping Bruce out and keeping him safe while Bruce investigated his parents deaths among the worst Gotham had to offer, was an orphan himself, the old butler had taken it upon himself to bring Dick into the Wayne household.

"No."

"This won't hold up."

"We tell it enough times and people's minds will fabricate memories which match our story. The facts will mix with the lie, creating the belief that Dick Grayson is a **young**, orphaned circus boy. It helps that the circus is in town and that they've agreed to go along with the story."

A month later, Superman came to question Batman about the boy he adopted. To Dick's surprise, disbelief and amusement, the story held. One good thing about the Waynes being rich was that 'polite society', as they referred to themselves, weren't willing to bring up the other adopted adult in the Wayne family.

In fact, many of them didn't care to remember the adult whatever-his-name-was since he hadn't come to any of Bruce Wayne's parties in years. He was a serious guy and obviously out of the picture now.

A few months after Dick Grayson was brought into the Wayne household as Bruce's ward, Robin joined Batman in the sky.

* * *

><p>Robin flipped out of the way of a stray magic ball and converged with the team.<p>

"What's the plan?" he asked. Aqualad looked at the faces of his team, realising that none of them had any ideas.

"We take him out. I'll do my best to cancel his magic with my water-bearers and water, Artemis, you provide cover fire for Kid Flash and Robin to get through. Miss Martian and Superboy, distract him."

"Gotcha!" Kid Flash said with a salute.

"Let's get traught!" Robin said, cartwheeling off. He was ready to get close to the magic user and end this fight.

The magic user was protecting himself by firing off spells, especially designed to make it difficult for each of them to fight.

One spell, specially designed for Kid Flash, froze the ground so he lost his traction and ended up sliding around everywhere.

One spell, specially designed for Artemis, wrapped her hands in gooey bubbles so she couldn't draw her bow and it also kept her from punching him.

One spell, specially designed for Superboy, buried him under a whole mountain of stuffed Superman toys so he was too busy trying to fight his way out of them and destroy them all to pay attention to the magic user.

One spell, specially designed for Aqualad, put the leader in skinny high heels and a dress which he promptly tripped over. Calm grace and power he might be but he wasn't used to constricting clothing and pointy shoes.

One spell, specially designed for Miss Martian had her fighting her own human-looking duplicate. He hadn't been able to replicate the green skin on his golem girl but the Martian looked so pained having to fight it that he was glad for the lack of skill.

_ And one spell, specially designed for the 'bat-brat', aged Robin up so that the acrobat would end up tripping over his own arms and legs._

* * *

><p>At least, that last one was the plan. The magic user had smiled and watched the young heroes make fools of themselves while an older Robin stretched. His mask was still in place but his shirt was too tight; he pulled it off. The pants were stretchy and the effect the spell had on them, the magic user wanted him tripping over his limbs and not because of circulation loss, caused them to fit with minimal discomfort.<p>

"Hmm… I guess this'll do," he commented, pulling an old black shirt from his tool belt. His nostalgia finally came in handy. He pulled it on, a stylised blue bird with spread wings spanning his chest.

He took a moment to trace the symbol on his chest, a symbol he didn't think he would be wearing again so soon.

"Alright, time to get traught," he said, frowning a little as his word-making sounded odd with his deeper voice. He flipped over Artemis, using her as a spring board to reach the magic user.

"I'll be taking this," he said, punching the man in the gut and taking his staff. He held the man by the collar of his robe. "I reckon you can put everything back the way it was. Now."

The man swallowed and took hold of the staff. Nightwing didn't let go but held it loosely enough that the man could wave it while he cancelled the magic.

A bright light and everything returned to normal. Except, Robin was still Nightwing.

"I-I-I don't know what's wrong," the man insisted as Nightwing took the staff from him once again. "It should have – you should have–"

"It worked fine," Nightwing commented with a frown. He wondered if snapping the staff would be wise. Batman would already be angry with him for donning Nightwing again, in front of the team too. And the Flash.

"Flash!" Kid Flash called out in relief. Nightwing turned around and faced the red and yellow speedster who just arrived.

Flash stared with his jaw hanging loose. Although he hadn't been spoken about in years, he remembered Nightwing. To find him here with the kids and saving the day made tears form in his eyes.

He wiped them away in a flash. The man in blue and black was still standing there, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Night…wing?" he questioned in disbelief. He could see the confusion on the kids' faces but he couldn't deal with that yet.

"Flash." A statement so like the Bats, but the inflection light like an ally. Flash rushed forward and enveloped Nightwing in a hug.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Uh, Flash?" Kid Flash was by his side, pulling at his uniform to get his attention. "That's Robin."

"And who's Nightwing?" Artemis asked over him.

"I'll explain back at Mount Justice," Nightwing said. He turned to Flash and held up the man who was responsible. At some point, he had handcuffed and knocked him out. "Flash, can you take this guy to the nearest police station?"

* * *

><p>"Who the what is Nightwing?"<p>

"Batman, what have you done?"

"Are you really Nightwing?"

"What about Robin?"

"Nightwing!"

"This is crazy!"

"Where's Robin?"

"You LIED to us!"

"SILENCE!"

Six of the seven founders of the Justice League, plus Green Arrow and Black Canary all froze. Beyond them, the five members of the team watched quietly.

Batman and Nightwing stood at the focus of the semi-circle of gathered heroes. They created a united front which Nightwing was grateful for.

"Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy, you can move forward," Nightwing said, drawing the team out of the shadows to stand with the League. "More than them, you deserve answers."

"Damn straight!" Kid Flash insisted. Flash gave him a slightly panicked look, worried about Batman's reaction but the Bat ignored it. Instead, he pulled up highly classified information from the Batcomputer. It was the only place any information on Nightwing still existed.

Nightwing explained. His voice rose and fell with the story.

He skimmed over the start, just saying that he was an orphan adopted into Batman's family. He grew up with Batman, as brothers. Later, they were brothers-in-arms.  
>He told them about the accident; how the league went up against a magic user who blasted him right before losing consciousness.<p>

The blast reverted him to age eight. Batman took him in and later he managed to convince him to let him out again. This time as Robin.

He told them about the cover-up, protecting Robin from Nightwing's enemies by marking Nightwing as killed in action and eventually erasing him from everything but memory.

"But, your secret ID?" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Kid Flash is right. Someone had to notice when older you vanished to be replaced by a younger version," Aqualad said.

With technical detail interruptions from Batman, Nightwing glossed over how they tricked the world into believing the younger version of his identity existed. At its heart, it was a simple trick.

They just stuck with the story.

The League was silent. Shocked. The team was quiet and contemplative.

"Dude. That's crazy," Kid Flash commented.

"It will take time for everything you've learnt today to sink in," Batman said. He nodded to Nightwing before moving to leave.

"I'm asking you to understand why we kept it a secret," Nightwing said before following Batman.

The team and the League were left in confusion.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson looked out at the sea of reporters and people who came to Bruce's press conference. He swallowed and pulled his tie loose nervously.<p>

"Ready to be welcomed back, brother?" Bruce asked from where he was standing beside him.

"It's like I never left," Dick joked back, pulling his tie up tight again.

The official story was that Dick had been studying and travelling overseas. Before the press conference, Bruce had a few newspapers leak stories about the other Wayne heir, the adopted one, with hints that he might be returning.

All records of the teenage Dick Grayson had already been erased and records of the adult restored.

"It'll be confusing for a while but we'll handle it," Bruce reminded him.

* * *

><p>A few nights after the conference, a street kid was jacking the tires from the Batmobile when Batman caught him. He was brought back to the mansion, let in on the secret and adopted by Bruce.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you were turned into a kid?" Jason asked Dick, looking over pictures of the teenager who had been Robin and a teenaged Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. "That must have sucked."<p>

"It had its moments," Dick smirked. "Bruce wouldn't let me drive anymore but I had less responsibilities and could have more fun."

"What about homework?" Jason was due to start school over the next few days but wasn't looking forward to it. He made a face.

Dick mirrored the face of disgust.

"Bruce insisted I keep my grades up. Homework had to be done. Again."

They laughed and Jason went burrowing through more of the pictures.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, multiple times in succession. Bruce opened the door to one frustrated Kryptonian in glasses.<p>

"What are you thinking, Bruce? Taking in another one?"

"He needed a place to stay. I find that having a teenager to distract from the hole Dick left when he aged helpful. We made a mutual agreement where we both benefit."

"Little Wing, look out!" Dick cried out as Jason slipped down the banister wrong and dropped off the side. Dick slid down and grabbed him just in time, on hand on the edge and the other holding Jason in the air.

"And where do you think Young Master Jason learnt a dangerous trick like that? Hmm, Master Richard?" Alfred commented as he helped Dick lower Jason to the ground.

"I guess I'll have to teach him how to do it right?" Dick suggested, flipping to the ground.

Bruce sighed and opened the door, letting Clark in before a nosey reporter or something could get a picture of the craziness in Wayne Manor.

"Really, Uncle Dick? You'll teach me?"

"Master Richard, are you certain that's a good idea?"

"I don't want him to hurt himself," Dick responded. To him, teaching Jason to do it right meant he wouldn't get hurt trying the stunts without knowledge, skill or supervision.

"Uncle Dick?" Clark questioned.

"Dick explained that he and I grew up as brothers and Jason decided to call him that," Bruce explained. "Now, why are you here, Clark? It can't just be about Jason."

"Out of respect for you, those of us who know about Robin and Nightwing are keeping recent revelations a secret but, your absence from routine League business has been noticed. Especially when you've been putting in a lot of time with the team."

"How is the team?" Dick asked, walking over. Jason ducked over to Bruce, partially hiding behind the bulkier body and eyeing Clark with suspicion.

"Upset. They don't understand why Dick hasn't returned. Getting all their information from Kid Flash isn't helping either."

"Yes. He's visited a few times." The first had involved the speedster and Dick sitting across from each other and talking awkwardly. There were ten years between the boys who had been friends and Dick had a whole other life, from the first time he grew up, that Wally knew nothing about. But, they would get past it. "Wally's been helping Jason settle in while making misguided attempts to convince Dick to go back."

"Dick's not going back?" Clark questioned, slightly upset. He didn't think the Nightwing or the Robin he knew would do something like that.

"We're both coming back, regardless of whatever you have to say," Bruce corrected, giving Clark a toned-down version of the batglare. "We've just been busy getting Jason settled."

Clark sighed in relief. Managing the League was not easy, even when Batman was there.

"How long?" he asked.

"Less than a week. Jason starts school then."

* * *

><p>Artemis looked over at the new kid. As far as she could tell, he was like her. Born on the streets of Gotham and out of place among the rich. Jason Todd-Wayne had been adopted by Bruce Wayne, home-schooled and then enrolled in classes.<p>

Artemis stalked over and placed her tray in front of him.

"What happened to Dick?" she asked.

Jason paused and placed his spoon back in the unidentifiable mush before looking up at her. He smirked.

"Aside from travelling the world but not bringing home any souvenirs?" Bruce had told him to give the 'facts' and let people draw their own conclusion.

"No. Dick Grayson. Who used to go here? Short, skinner and weird?"

"Never heard of him. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish my lunch before going another round with these rich brats." He added in a mutter, "if I hear another complaint about mummy or daddy buyin' them the wrong iPhone, I'm going to knock someone's head off."

Artemis smiled at the threat.

"I want to see that," she said, sitting down. "I'm Artemis."

Jason smirked back.

"Jason." He then started talking about his 'uncle's' motorcycle and how he could hotwire it.

It was the most interesting conversation Artemis had a in a while and was much better than listening to talk about make-up, dresses, shoes and money.

It wasn't until lunch had ended and Jason stalked grumpily off to Mathematics that she realised she still didn't have an answer to where Dick Grayson had gone.

* * *

><p>Nightwing stepped into the meeting room on the Watchtower. He was nervous but in a good way. This is what he had been waiting for.<p>

"Today's the day," he muttered under his breath with a smile.

He stood at the end of the table, where everyone's eyes were on him. It was only the founding members and Green Arrow present as they were the ones who knew Nightwing.

"Still can't believe you lied to us," Flash muttered with his arms crossed. Nightwing knew he had been forgiven though because Flash was reclining in his chair, comfortable, tense but not angry.

"Have to admit, they did a good job," Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, laughed.

"It's not funny," Wonder Woman said to him. Then she turned to Nightwing. "We mourned you."

"I know. And I would have spared you that suffering if I could. But either way, you would have lost me," Nightwing responded, "those first few months were difficult and, by the League's own admission, a _child _would not have been member material."

"At least we would have known you were alive," she responded before falling silent.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He knew that Wonder Woman and Batman had been talking via the comms. For the first few calls, they weren't exactly quiet.

"What is your plan from here?" Aquaman asked. While Kaldur hadn't said anything, Aquaman had noticed signs that he missed his teammate.

Nightwing smiled and made his announcement.

"I will not be joining the League." He let the protests and counters arguments flow over him as the room exploded.

Martian Manhunter looked to Batman. Batman was annoyed that Nightwing had gone through with his little mind game.

"Be silent and let him explain!" he bellowed, picking the right time in the conversation for his voice to carry to everyone.

"Batman, you can't let him do this," Superman said.

"Let. Him. Explain."

Nightwing looked each person in the eye before continuing.

"If it is considered acceptable, I would like to remain with the team. I will jointly assign missions with Batman, act as Leader and assist in their training."

"Geez, still the same old Nightwing," Flash muttered with a smile.

"Your terms are acceptable," Wonder Woman nodded.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was dancing on the spot.<p>

"What is wrong you today?" Artemis questioned snidely.

"Nope, not gonna let you ruin this, Arty," Kid Flash responded, still twitchy.

"Ruin what?" Miss Martian asked.

"What is happening?" Kaldur questioned curiously.

_Recognised; B01, Nightwing, 02, Batman._

"Nightwing!" Kid Flash cheered, rushing over and skidding to the stop in front of the older hero.

"Hey, KF, how have you been?"

"Dude, Jay sent me a pic of your bike. I want it." He had also told Kid Flash of Nightwing's plans to return to the team.

"But, you move faster than my bike?"

"That is so not the point!"

Batman cleared his throat and looked over at the rest of the team, hovering on the sidelines.

"Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of calls, been busy getting everything set up!" Nightwing said with a wave.

"From now on, Nightwing will be taking up some of my duties within your team," Batman said, "and eventually, he will lead."

"That's no different from before," Artemis pointed out.

Miss Martian cornered Nightwing later.

"I was rather hoping you could explain the process of aging on Earth. Is it really as fast as it happened for you?" She sounded worried and he couldn't blame her. His aging had thrown everyone off.

Nightwing smiled, took her into the mission room where he could use the holographic computer to explain.

Superboy seemed okay with it, although frustrated that Nightwing vanished for so long. It seemed to be the general feeling. The team were frustrated and annoyed that Nightwing dropped off the map right afterwards.

* * *

><p>Nightwing flipped over the edge of the building and landed on the shorter building next to it. Jason, in his new Robin gear, followed with imperfect acrobatic movements. However, he didn't falter and wasn't in any danger of hurting himself. It just didn't look as good.<p>

"Batman thinks you're ready," Nightwing commented with a proud smile.

"Really?" Robin responded excitedly.

Nightwing nodded and they headed over to the base.

_"Team, this is Robin. He'll be joining you for your next mission…"_

* * *

><p>Red Arrow had finally decided to visit Mount Justice after hearing little about the team. There had been weeks where they didn't even go out on missions. Then, when they went out on missions, Robin had been missing.<p>

And now Robin was back.

Red Arrow had to admit, he was worried and curious.

"Come on, Kaldur! It's wasn't that bad." It was an unfamiliar voice that he first heard.

"Nevertheless, I have to report it to Nightwing," Kaldur's calm voice responded.

"Who's Nightwing?" Red Arrow interrupted. Then he noticed something a little off about Robin. His hair was styled differently and his stance was broader.

"Whoa. Is that Red Arrow? Hey, what was with the Speedy hat?" Robin demanded to know.

Red Arrow's mouth twitched in annoyance. This was not Robin.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm Robin."

Red Arrow glared at Kaldur, expecting a proper explanation. Kaldur looked put-upon but he explained.

"Robin here is the second to hold the name. He took it shortly after Nightwing returned."

"Nightwing?" Now he remembered where he had heard that name before. Ollie had been laughing about the guy and how he refused entry into the Justice League to stay with the Team.

Red Arrow had been impressed. Besides, anyone who got on Ollie's nerves was alright by him.

"Roy!" A happy but unfamiliar voice commented from behind him. Red Arrow jumped and drew his bow, shoving it right in the face of an unfamiliar adult in black and blue.

"Jumpy, ain't he?" Robin commented with an amused snort.

"Uh… get turbed Red Arrow, and I'll explain. Kaldur, do you mind taking Robin to where the team is?"

Kaldur nodded and they left.

"Who. Are. You?" Red Arrow demanded to know.

"Nightwing. And also," Nightwing held up his hands to show they were free of weapons and leant forward. "Dick Grayson."

Red Arrow sheathed his bow. He took a breath.

* * *

><p>"YOU LYING SON OF A-"<p>

"Whoa," Robin said between barked laughter. "He did not take that well."

"Oh dear," Miss Martian commented. "And Nightwing just got Green Arrow to not glare in his presence."

"I'd better go and-" Artemis grabbed Kid Flash's arm.

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"LOOK! IT WAS A LIE OF NECESSITY! BESIDES, YOU KNOW BATS AND-"

Superboy covered his ears.

"Loud."

"AND WHAT? YOU'RE AN ADULT!"

"I'M TWENTY-FIVE!"

"THAT'S AN ADULT!"

"This sounds like it's going to take a while," Robin commented, "who's up for going down to the harbor and gettin' some corndogs or something?"

"Me!" The rest of the team agreed quickly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ALMOST LET YOU INTO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

* * *

><p>Red Arrow was panting, his face flushed and his throat sore. Nightwing's hairline was damp and he was rubbing his throat.<p>

"You know, it was pretty cool to see GA's feathers all ruffled when you refused to join."

"They didn't let Robin join," Nightwing shrugged, "and all that's changed is my appearance. Not my experience. Not my skill." Although he was better at leading the team due to changed thought processes coming from an older body's settled hormones and brain patterns.

"Still cool. Although you're still a stinking liar. We were friends. We shared everything."

"Not everything," Nightwing said with a head-shake. "Otherwise you would still be with us."

"Ouch. Way to make a man feel wanted."

Nightwing snorted.

"You're still a kid from where I'm standing."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't get turned into a child and back by magic. Wanna go get a drink?"

"You're underage."

"Not alcohol. Although I could get my hands on some of Ollie's stuff…"

"No. How about pizza?"

"Are you sure you're an adult?"

"Yep. Now, pizza?"

"I guess." Red Arrow shrugged off his quiver and followed Nightwing to the Zeta Tubes.

Later, Dick and Roy would be cornered by Wally, who had been informed by a little bird that they had gone for pizza without him.


End file.
